Hypercane Gerald
Overview Hypercane Gerald was a massive and intense storm that destroyed Miami. Meteorological History Gerald began as a Cape Verde low that soon grew into a vicious area of convection rapidly growing in wind speed. On October 2nd, The NHC named the system Tropical Storm Gerald, although by now the storm had already become a C1. Within the span of the next day, it had reached C4 status. On October 7th, it had reached C5 status, and triggered hurricane watches for the Lesser Antilles. By the next day, The storm had issued a Cataclysmic Hurricane Warning for the lesser Antilles. After making landfall in The Lesser Antilles, The storm became an unprecedented hypercane. The NHC Issued a paroxysmic warning for The entire US east coast, in response to its massive flare-up. By the next day, the storm had received a massive boost in speed to 23 MPH in forward motion. Soon it passed extremely close to florida, causing massive flooding in Miami-Dade County. The storm grazed south carolina, destroying 90% of Charleston. Soon it made landfall in north carolina, and caused it to weaken rapidly. It made a Very close pass to Long island and New York giving the area Category 5 force winds. The storm then drifted pass Newfoundland and Greenland where it then died. Impact Lesser Antilles In the Lesser Antilles the storm caused massive damage and completely destroyed some villages, causing 1000 deaths in the region. Florida In Florida, the storm caused C7 winds in Miami and destroyed 95% of all buildings. Later inspection revealed from cameras on towers that all their windows blew out, causing it to rain shards of glass on the roads below. Luckily, most of Miami's Population made it to storm shelters in time, drastically negating the amount of possible deaths. Miami's non high rise buildings were all underwater from storm surge, causing a massive amount of lasting floods. Georgia Atlanta was severely damaged, destroying 60% of all buildings. The airport shut down days before the hypercane struck, crippling trade and tourism in the US. South Carolina Charleston was hit with massive winds of 500 Miles per hour, causing 90% of buildings to be destroyed. The Coast Guard station was destroyed, severely limiting rescue efforts. North Carolina Wilmington was hit head on by the eyewall, causing all of the buildings to be turned to rubble. The remains of the city were soon put completely underwater, with nothing left. New York The effects were catastrophic, destroying 30% of all buildings and shattering the windows on the Empire State Building, causing the same glass rain effect in Miami. Aftermath The NHC Collapsed under public outrage due to a false promise of deflecting the hypercane. The US was crippled by the amount of cities destroyed. The NCFC took the place of the NHC and vowed to protect the public, wherever a cyclone threatened a population. The NCFC Remade the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale and added hypercanes as a rating. Category:Hypercanes Category:Once in a lifetime storm Category:Intense Storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Future storms